


没头脑和不高兴

by wxiangxiaow



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxiangxiaow/pseuds/wxiangxiaow
Summary: 劝人上学搞机
Relationships: Nakamaru Yuichi/Ueda Tatsuya
Kudos: 1





	没头脑和不高兴

**1.万恶之源**

又是一年开学季，校园里又有了新面孔，大一新生们朝气蓬勃的脸庞给死气沉沉的校园增加了不少青春的活力。

是死气沉沉没错，你对被压榨做了一个暑假的实验室狗有什么误解吗？

总而言之，在这个秋高气爽的时节，上田龙也和中丸雄一，自动化学院的新生，成为了室友。

**2.少年，你为什么要学自动化**

中丸雄一：在第三次工业革命的冲击下，工业生产应该摆脱简单的机械化，自动化是目前能够看到的工业的最终最优形态，产业的智能化对于企业和消费者来说都将是重要进步，它不仅意味着成本的缩减和生产时间的减短，也意味着品控的提升。只是对于工业自动化带来的工厂员工下岗等伦理问题仍需要进一步的讨论......

上田龙也：乐高纪录片里做积木的机器好酷。

******3.自动化是干什么的**

和前辈早早搞好关系的中丸雄一：“搞机。”

一脸懵逼的上田龙也：“搞机？”

**4.搞机第一步，编程焊电路**

时间迈入十月份，比校级组织更加早开始招新活动的是院级组织，塞传单扫楼敲宿舍门毫不手软。中丸早就对专攻单片机的基地虎视眈眈，愣是拖着上田去听了宣讲会。

“所以这个到底是要怎么做的？”上田拨弄着透明塑料袋里的元件，他刚刚没有好好听学长在上面说了啥，一直在下面打游戏。

“把电路焊好，然后用keil写程序down进单片机就好了。”中丸已经在研究怎么在那块小小的黄板上布线了。他把电子元件倒在桌面，一个一个试着插进板子的洞眼里。

“啊？”上田索性放弃了理解，把头搁在中丸肩膀上看他做，“可是我不会焊，也不会写程序。”

“学就好了嘛，大家都不会。”中丸稍微偏偏头，随口敷衍道，“学长说不会写程序也行，可以用上网找的程序。让开一下你挡到我光了。”

“可是我连焊的工具都没有。”上田听话地把头缩回去。

“......”

“keil是什么，为什么压缩包还有一个别的软件，啊我真的一个字都看不懂，你可以带我飞吗？”

“......”

“中丸，为什么网上的板都是绿色不是.......”

“电脑给我，你给我出去买东西！”中丸叹口气，扯过便利贴，写上打听来的电烙铁和焊锡的牌子，扔到了上田面前。

**5.中丸总是很心累**

深夜，中丸在反省自己为什么又给上田当监护人，想想今天自己抢救下来的烧焦了一个角的电路板，中丸总觉得心好累。

你不能这样宠坏孩子！他需要学会自主学习！中丸一号在脑海里大叫。

可是他在问啊，总不能因为人家好学而拒绝人家的问题吧！中丸二号也在大声辩驳。

也不是说室友之间不能互帮互助吧，但是上田找他求救的次数也太多了点，连上不了教务也要端着个电脑找他。

但是……没法拒绝那双眼睛啊，上田那双灵动的眼睛在中丸眼前眨啊眨，笑起来真好看，不想让他的期待落空。

你的思想很危险啊，中丸雄一同学。

“中丸君这个电路图为什么是这样啊？模电真的好难啊快救救我QAQ”听这个声音就知道上田又遇到了麻烦。

“我说上田君，你报这个专业的时候没有看过培养计划吗？”中丸按住一跳一跳的额头，从高等数学线性代数到大学物理复变函数模拟电路C++，上田无所不问。

“没有。”上田回答得坦坦荡荡。

“数学，物理，编程。”中丸伸出三根手指，在上田面前晃晃，“告诉我你至少擅长其中的一种。”

“嗯……”上田思考了很久“我可以搬砖，我力气大。”他比划了一下自己身上的肌肉。

中丸雄一，今天也是心累的一天。

**6.心动**

“我觉得中丸君是居家旅行学习必备啊，没有中丸君我肯定不行的。”上田向前趴在自己的电脑键盘上，盯着电脑屏幕改bug。

“我超喜欢中丸君的。”

“……喂，别擅自作出危险发言啊。”

**7.宿舍内部恋爱禁止**

一直没有机会出场的一般人舍友山本敲着桌子：“爸爸不同意你们的婚事。”

“儿子别管你爸爸的感情问题。”上田头都没有抬一下回嘴道。

“自动化是和尚庙没错啦，但是你们可不可以不要这么快就搞到一起去啊——还没搞机就先搞基了。”山本一脸的没眼看。

“我必须要提醒你，单片机我已经玩腻了，所以严谨的说我已经搞完机了，没搞机的是上田。”中丸一本正经地说道。

“不行，我好歹做了流水灯，不能算没搞机。”上田不服了

“行行行，那你就搞了吧。”

真的是没眼看，我为什么要和他们讨论这个问题，山本拉上自己的帘子，眼不见为净。

-END-


End file.
